bite this handful of love
by fortysuburbs
Summary: [jaeyong/taejae] "dia." / "dia?" / "dia tidak punya tanda, tae. sama sepertimu." / soulmate!au / or; in which everyone has their own black stain, and taeyong just particularly doesn't have it.


**bite this handful of love**

 _a jaehyun/taeyong fanfiction_

 _written by fourtysuburbs_

 _jaeyong / side markhyuck / side johnten_

 _no profits are taken from this fictional work, all right reserved._

 _©2018._

 _2k / pg-13_

* * *

 **ⅰ** **.**

taeyong punya ingatan samar tentang siapa gerangan si tuan belahan jiwa, kendati dia sendiri tidak terlalu peduli akan cara kerja sistem aneh di dunia mereka (yang diam-diam buat minhyung jadi seperti cowok baru puber); lengkingan suaranya berubah baritone dan adiknya itu genit sekali dengan semua hal berbau bening yang mampir di matanya.

ada kim yeri si pentolan sekolah sebelah, cowok manis berparka hijau yang taeyong yakini lebih tua tiga atau dua tahun dari minhyung, sampai tetangga baru depan rumah mereka yang sama-sama punya marga lee.

"dia seperti mentari, _hyung_. matanya bulat dan berbinar cantik. cantik, cantik, cantik sekali. kurasa aku pernah lihat dia di dalam salah satu sudut mimpiku. entah. dan kurasa, dia juga pasanganー"

"jangan bodoh, minhyung. cinta pandangan pertama; mana ada hal seperti itu?"

taeyong itu retoris, cenderung kaku bersekat kasar. pemikirannya kuno alih-alih hahahaha seperti si bungsu keluarga lee; hal yang minhyung bingung harus syukuri atau tidak karena kakaknya itu punya jutaan pesona liar milik hades (yang berarti terlepasnya dia dari jeritan norak atau tanya _berapa-nomor-kakakmu-minhyung?_ karena taeyong sudah pasti bakal menolak semuanya mentah-mentah).

"aku tidak mau calon iparku pacaran dengan bocah sepertimu," cowok yang lebih tua beranjak mengangkat bekas piringnya ke wastafel, mengabaikan gerutuan minhyung karena milik dia tidak sekalian ikut dibawa.

"kau itu bodoh, cenderung tolol. jelek. pendek. tidak bertanggung jawab," minhyung melotot, ingin membantah. "kekanakan, agak rasisーdan rasismu hanya berlaku untuk yukhei, aku tidak mengerti lagi. dan kau itu, kau, minhyung,"

minhyung mendecak, tapi ada senyum membayang di sudut bibir. "apa, _hyung_?"

"kau mirip hwi hyung. keras kepala dan tidak bakal menyerah sebelum tujuan kalian kandas. aku memang kakakmu, _sih_ , tapi aku tidak punya hak mengurusi tetek bengek semacam itu. jadi, lakukan semaumu. kejar dia."

" _hyung_ , kau tau kalau aku sayang sekali denganmu, 'kan?"

"hm," yang ditanya manggut-manggut, seolah memikirkan jawabannya kembali padahal minhyung tau taeyong sudah memutuskan. lee taeyong tidak pernah bilang tidak jika itu menyangkut minhyung. "kalau begitu, kau sudah coba buat kontak dengannya?"

oh.

 _oh._

ini belum dipikirkan sebelumnya.

minhyung tidak sadar mengerutkan bagian ujung hidungnya dan menyipitkan mata sebelum tanya, "maksud _hyung_ , menyentuhnya dengan telapakku?"

"tentu saja, bodoh. memangnya tanda jelekmu itu ada di bagian mana selain tangan?" ekor mata taeyong melirik perban yang minhyung kenakan, mencibir akan gestur tersinggung adiknya, sudah terbiasa. "aku bertaruh warnamu nanti pasti bakalan jelek. tidak seperti hwi hyung yang warna-warni menyenangkan."

minhyung diam sebentar.

"dia sudah bahagia sendiri, _hyung_." minhyung akhirnya bilang.

taeyong tidak menjawab. dia hanya ingin bilang kalau hwitaek masih bersama mereka; berkeliaran di kamar tamu sambil makan keripik keju setengah melempem, atau mampir ke kamar minhyung untuk melihat si bungsu belajar rumus matematika campuran.

 _dia bahkan sedang mengejekmu sekarang, minhyung_ , taeyong ingin bilang itu tapi dia lebih dari tau.

jadi taeyong mengangguk saja, meletakkan gelas mereka ke wastafelーlalu mengacak rambut adiknya sambil berlalu ke lantai atas.

* * *

 **ⅱ** **.**

"kau sudah coba tanya namanya?" suara serak taeyong menghentikan minhyung tepat di ujung meja.

"yah, aku mau saja kenalan dengan dia, _hyung._ tapi setiap aku mendekat, selalu saja ada satu anak lain yang seakan jadi penjaga dadakannya." minhyung agak terkejut ketika menemukan suaranya sedikit bergetar di kalimat akhir. "tapi yang kutanya dari chan, namanya jin? jeno? pokoknya ada huruf 'j' dan 'n'."

taeyong melirik dari samping kompor dan menipiskan bibir ketika melihat telapak minhyung yang berbalut perban, tapi kainnya bahkan tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona kuning silau dan percik senja matang yang ada di sana.

"aku yakin namanya bukan jeno, atau jin. atau apapun itu," taeyong tersenyum kecil, meluruskan rambut minhyung yang teracak kusut. "hei, hei, minhyung. lihat mataku. lihat? sekarang, coba kutanya, apa kau pernah lihat ada tanda hitam di tubuhku seperti milikmu itu?"

minhyung meringis. "tidak."

"tidak. kau sudah tau jawabannya? mungkin karena aku apatis, atau karena dosa diriku di kehidupan lain. aku tidak punya pasangan, minhyung, karena aku tidak punya tanda seperti kalian. dan, apa kau bisa rasakan bagaimana kalau anak yang merubah warnamu itu tau soulmatenya tidak mengharapkan dia?"

hening sebentar.

" _hyung_ ," tangis minhyung akhirnya pecah. "sudah, jangan lanjutkan. maafkan aku. aku janji tidak bakal buat _hyung_ kecewa lagi. maafkan aku. maaf. maaf."

" _ssh_ , tidak apa, minhyung. tidak apa. mukamu jadi tambah jelek sehabis menangis. kau tidak malu jika dia tau kau habis sesenggukan seperti cewek?"

minhyung terkekeh (walaupun ingusnya meleber ke mana-mana dan pipinya lengket), dan separuh hati taeyong merasa lega.

"donghyuck, _hyung_. namanya _donghyuck_."

"mengingatkanku akan mentari." taeyong beranjak ambil kunci mobil di atas nakas, lirik minhyung di belakang bahu. "ayo, kau ada kelas pagi 'kan, hari ini?"

"dengan dia, iya. lengannya berkebalikan denganku; ungu pucat, cantik."

taeyong menemukan dirinya menahan napas. entah. dia tidak mengerti kenapa minhyung jadi terlihat mirip hwitaek sepersekian detik tadi.

taeyong pikir, pagi itu bakal berlangsung seperti biasa. berjalan biasa; mungkin dengan tambahan bocah donghyuck itu di hari-hari yang akan datang. satu orang baru, tidak apa. itu bisa gantikan kursi hwitaek yang mulai dingin di telapak taeyong.

taeyong _pikir_.

* * *

 **ⅲ** **.**

kali terakhir taeyong lihat hwitaek, itu terjadi pada gelapnya malam tanggal dua belas april.

mereka berselang dua tahun. taeyong sering buntuti kakaknya seperti anak bebek yang kehilangan arah. mandi bersama, tidur dengan piyama yang sama, satu kasur kecil untuk berdua. bekal, konsol game, buku cerita. taeyong ingat hwitaek tidak pernah keberatan ketika buku kesukaannya lecek di halaman pertama, atau krayonnya yang terbelah dua, atau juga kasur yang jadi sempit untuk menampung dua orang anak.

empat tahun kemudian, minhyung lahir. dan taeyong tetap mengira mereka akan baik-baik saja selamanya, bertiga di tengah ramainya dunia. seperti dulu.

"tae, lihat? _hyung_ sudah punya warna!"

malam musim panas; si sulung memutar kenop pintu kamar taeyong tanpa mengucap izin. taeyong sendiri sedang selonjoran di lantai bawah. es krim di mulut dan tangan penuh komik murahan berkover lembap.

"tae, kuning dan oranye! cantik, bukan?" dia bilang sambil memerlihatkan pipinya yang sekarang seperti habis terciprat cat air, nyengir lebar. "namanya hyunggu, dan artinya cerah. cerah! dia seperti bersinar, tae. mirip sekali mentari."

taeyong menoleh lamat-lamat. melihat antara warna di pipi dan hwitaek, warna dan hwitaek. merasa janggal karena kakaknya belum pernah terlihat sebahagia ini.

"kau tau aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan itu, 'kan?" taeyong bilang, berguling dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. "dan, _hyung_ , kau kelihatan silau sekali dengan senyum menggelikanmu itu."

"minhyung sedang main di taman. sudah pasti aku beritahu dia lebih dulu daripada bocah kaku sepertimu ini." tangan hwitaek menjitak dahinya pelan. "sekarang sudah mau makan malam. aku belanja dulu. kau siapkan meja makan, ya?"

taeyong ingat dia mencibir dan hwitaek balas menjitak lebih keras.

itu, sebelum sejam kemudian telepon rumah mereka berdering.

suara asing menyapa, bilang sepatah dua kata. ada pengemudi truk mabuk, hilang kendali, rem rusak, jalanan licin. taeyong dengarkan diam-diam. dia pelintir karet telepon sambil menahan jantung yang serasa ingin keluar dari kerongkongan.

minhyung datang tidak lama kemudian, menangis, langsung minta peluk taeyong yang sedang kesusahan hirup udara.

malam itu mereka berpelukan sampai pagi menjelang.

* * *

 **ⅳ** **.**

"tae, coba lihat arah jam dua belas."

"apa?"

"si sweater merah muda. pakaian kalian sama. tidakkah itu lucu?"

"oh," tidak ada tanggapan berarti di wajah taeyong. dia hanya melirik cowok yang tadi chittapon tunjuk lewat sela mahasiswa yang sedang menahan kantuk di kelas ekonomi pagi ini.

namanya jung jaehyun, si maniak turtleneck dan syal karena tidak ada satu hari pun dia absen tutupi leher. taeyong sipitkan mata, tidak terlalu kenal anak-anak hari rabu selain chittapon dan doyoung.

"entahlah," sahut taeyong akhirnya. "dia manis. manis, ya, tapi tidak menawan."

"basi, basi sekali, lee tae." chittapon memutar mata sambil pura-pura menjulurkan leher; mungkin dia ingin lihat lebih jelas si cowok sweater merah muda. "si maniak itu mirip denganmu. mirip yang mirip sekali. kau tidak lihat?"

"menjijikan."

"nah, hanya mencoba jujur."

taeyong tidak menanggapi. tangannya terulur meraih kotak pensil, sebelum sadar kalau matanya kembali lagi ke si cowok sweater merah muda.

* * *

 **ⅴ** **.**

taeyong kira hanya sekali saja dia bertemu si maniak turtleneck yang sekarang jadi calon incaran chittapon.

dia bertemu kedua kali di kantin fakultas selepas kelas rabu. jaehyun duduk bersama cowok bongsor berwajah bule yang suaranya melengking sekali (juga berat di waktu yang sama). dia dan chittapon duduk di kursi kesekian sebelah kanan; chittapon sibuk cekikikan, bilang soal si bule bongsor;

 _("aku tidak tau kalau orang luar bisa setampan itu. kau pernah?"_

 _"tidak tertarik."_

 _"oh, astaga. aku lupa sedang bicara dengan si manusia patung. tapi tenang saja, tae, jaehyun lebih manis daripada si bule itu.")_

 _taeyong ingat dia melempar sumpit dan chittapon mengejarnya sampai ke koridor fakultas teknik._

* * *

 **ⅵ** **.**

ketiga kali, taeyong bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika si maniak turtleneck masuk ke kelas dengan syal polkadot norak yang melingkari leher.

"lihati dia lagi?" bunyi kursi di sampingnya cukup buat taeyong menoleh. chittapon. "dia seperti habis kena pilek berminggu-minggu. apalagi bajunya seperti habis di guyur seember minyak telon."

"aromanya enak 'kan?"

"tae, serius? mana ada cowok usia hampir dua puluh tahun masih beraroma bayi kemana-mana."

"hanya karena itu?"

chittapon mendengus, tidak tau ingin menjawab apa. "serius, tae?" ulangnya.

taeyong tidak menjawab. kembali menyilang kotak kecil di lembar jawaban kuis siang mereka.

"kudengar dia tidak punya tanda, sama seperti dirimu."

suara bu choi tiba-tiba terdengar lebih kencang daripada biasanya saat chittapon ucap itu.

"seungcheol bilang, dia terlibat kecelakaan dan, yah, tanda itu hilang ditimpa bekas luka."

* * *

 **ⅶ** **.**

tidak ada pertemuan-pertemuan (yang seperti dulu-dulu) lagi setelah itu.

taeyong tetap masuk kelas pagi setiap rabu dan kamis; melihat jaehyun lewat sudut matanya, dengarkan chittapon bicara tentang cewek cantik di kampus sebelah, tugas dari dosen atau rengekan minhyung yang minta nasihat dari dia (" _hyung_ , rencana buruk. donghyuck sama sekali tidak suka taman hiburan. dia muntah tiga kali sehabis kita naik komidi putar, _hyung_. hanya komidi putar!")

"tae, kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku?"

ini minggu ujian dan yang taeyong butuhkan hanya pulang secepatnya untuk bisa membaca modul-modul memuakkan itu (yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti karena selama ini kerjaan taeyong hanya ngobrol, tidur, pelototi jaehyun, melamun. tidak lebih.)

"tidak usah. ban motorku hanya bocor sedikit, bisa kudorong sampai tukang tambal ban depan, tenang saja." taeyong menggeleng. "nanti kalau memang tidak bisa, aku bakal minta antar donghyuck. dia ada kelas sore ini kok."

"tapi sebentar lagi mau hujan, tae. kau yakin?"

taeyong sebisa mungkin tidak memutar matanya. chittapon mirip sekali minhyung kalau sudah seperti ini. "yakin, seratus persen. sudah sana. nanti youngho marah kau suruh tunggu selama ini."

setelah itu, taeyong menepi ke teras gedung utama yang berada dua puluh langkah dari gerbang universitas mereka, lihati mobil youngho menghilang ditelan jalur ramai pedestrian seoul (dan berkali-kali merapal dalam hati semoga halte tidak sepadat hari kemarinーjuga untuk tidak hujan dulu sebelum dia sampai di sana dalam keadaan kering.)

hanya, tentu saja, tuhan kelihatan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

hujan. deras.

hujan yang ini bahkan datang seenaknya, tanpa tanda ataupun gerimis kecil selain gumpalan awan jelek di penghujung langit, tapi hujan yang hujan sekali karena rasanya seperti ada seember penuh galon raksasa yang dituangkan secara tiba-tiba (dan tergesa-gesa.)

taeyong terpaksa mundur dua langkah karena tempias air seakan ingin melumerkan dia jadi gumpalan daging basah.

sore yang benar-benar menyenangkan, pikirnya geram.

taeyong berpikir mungkin memang sebaiknya dia ikut ajakan chittapon daripada harus terbengong-bengong di teras kampus, menunggu hujan yang entah kapan bakal mereda. minhyung sedang dikirim mengikuti lomba b-boy dan pacarnya itu sedang ada kelas tambahan sore ini.

taeyong bahkan belum menemukan buku yang dijadikan referensi untuk ujian.

terobos, dia bilang. atau aku akan membusuk di sini sampai besok.

dengan itu, taeyong memungut jaketnya dari lantai untuk disampirkan di ransel (ini bukan karena ranselnya pemberian hwitaek, bukan sama sekali) dan mendekapnya di depan dada.

* * *

 **ⅷ** **.**

dia basah kuyup dari ujung kepala hingga sepatu.

di detik taeyong melangkahkan kaki ke dalam bis, hawa dingin dan hembusan pendingin ruangan langsung menerjang wajahnya, buat dia berkedip-kedip karena matanya terasa perih sekali setelah hujan-hujanan tadi.

"kartumu?"

pria berbadan tambun yang duduk di belakang setir kemudi menengok, mengernyit sedikit ketika dilihatnya taeyong yang seperti habis mandi dan meninggalkan jejak lembap di belakang. "nak, tidak ada kartu, tidak ada tumpangan."

taeyong meringis, separuh jalan merogoh saku jaketnya sebelum sadar kalau dia meminjamkan kartunya untuk minhyung lusa kemarin.

"bisa kuganti dengan uang?" dia tanya dengan datar, terkejut sendiri ketika suara yang keluar mirip tikus terjepit. "aku sedang buru-buru, pak, kumohon?"

si supir mendengus, lemak di dagunya bergetar ketika dia bilang, "tidak ada kartu, tidak ada tumpangan."

taeyong tidak bilang apa-apa. dia berniat merapikan ranselnya untuk menembus hujan lagi sebelum satu lengan panjang menahan bahunya.

"dia temanku, jadi pakai punyaku saja." si cowok baru menyerahkan kartu biru yang lebih-lebih mengilat dari punya taeyong sendiri. taeyong bahkan tidak melihat bagaimana penyelamatnya ini bisa muncul secara ajaib di sampingnya. "dan, pak, bisa besarkan suhunya? nanti dia bisa demam."

"kalian pacaran?" si supir tanya tapi tetap menerima kartu yang disodorkan. "kukira kau tidak punya pacar, jung?"

mereka sudah saling kenal?

taeyong yakin sekali dia menyipitkan mata sambil menengok lalu mengumpat pelan.

oh, astaga.

apa-apaan jung jaehyun ini?

* * *

 **ⅸ** **.**

taeyong merasa agak beruntung karena masih banyak kursi kosong yang bisa dia duduki (terlepas dari ucapan terima kasih terbata-bata dan tempat di sampingnya yang terisi oleh jaehyun).

taeyong ingin mengumpat, keras-keras. karena, _shit_. bagaimana bisa si _oh-maniak-turtleneck_ itu bisa setampan ini dari dekat?

taeyong bahkan sangsi sendiri karena jaehyun sedang tidak kenakan turtleneck atau pun syal sekarang (dan, ya, ada bekas luka. kulit yang menebal dengan bercak merah di pinggir-pinggirnya.)

"jurusan?" jaket milik jaehyun di ulurkan ke depannya, dan taeyong tidak punya kalimat lain selain _tidak_ , _terima kasih_ , lalu menaruh ranselnya di sekat kursi.

"komunikasi." dia bilang, mengacak rambutnya yang mulai mengering. "dan kukira kita sering sekelas sebelumnya?"

"lee taeyong, 'kan?" jaehyun tersenyum dan taeyong yakin pipinya tidak memerah karena itu. "kau teman chittapon, juga doyoung. yang sering tidur di kelas tapi tetap dapat nilai di atas delapan?"

taeyong mencibir kecil. dia tidak tau kalau jung jaehyun bisa tau namanya. soalnya dia kira jaehyun itu cowok bertipe seperti minhyun (yang kerjaannya belajar, belajar, dan belajar terus).

"jangan bercanda, aku tidak seperti itu."

"tapi kau memang keren, taeyong." dia bilang itu seakan semuanya memang sudah jelas dari awal. jemarinya yang tenggelam di kain hoodie pelintir rambut depan taeyong lewat ibu jari dan telunjuk runcing.

"rambutmu cantik, mirip malam."

taeyong tidak menjawab. namun wajahnya merona sampai cuping telinga.

* * *

 **ⅹ** **.**

pengeras suara di belakang kaca depan bus mulai berbunyi nyaring. keresak sebentar, tut tut tut stagnan dengan jeda beberapa detik setelahnya, lalu bisik malas si sopir tua didengungkan. taeyong nyaris terantuk bangku depan bus jika saja dia tidak cium bau manis di ujung hidung.

dia tidur di pundak jaehyun.

cowok itu cepat-cepat buat jarak, napasnya berbenturan dengan wajah merah dan taeyong yakin dia baru saja cium wangi madu dan susu segar.

hujan di luar masih ketuki daun jendela. seisi bus suram. kaca spion dalam bahkan berembun dilalap udara beku. jaehyun di sebelahnya tetap anteng tidur kendati tindakan taeyong tadi sedikit buat dia menggeliat resah.

taeyong berdeham. "jaehyun?"

"ngg... lima menit lagi, ma."

taeyong menarik napas yang sedari tadi dia tahan, mengecap roman jaehyun dalam sehembusan napas. alis hitamnya, cekungan dalam yang buat taeyong ingin benamkan telunjuk pada pipi jaehyun, goresan panjang dekat pelipis— _mungkin bekas kecelakaan_ , dia pikir begitu sambil mencondongkan badan, dekati tas jaehyun yang ditaruh di bagian luar. hati-hati tutup resleting yang tadi terbuka karena jaehyun berikan jaketnya.

"tae?"

taeyong tersentak, cepat-cepat dia tegakkan punggung sambil menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. "maaf, aku cuma—"

" _shit_." taeyong meringis. dagu jaehyun berbenturan dengan tulang pelipisnya keras. cowok itu refleks usap wajah bawah jaehyun yang tadi terantuk olehnya, ikut mendesis ketika kenai titik di kulit yang sekarang berubah jadi biru.

"kau sebenarnya mau apa, _sih_?" celetuk jaehyun, berusaha bicara senormal mungkin di antara lipatan hidung yang baui salep lebam. diam perhatikan wajah taeyong yang hati-hati menotolkan obat dingin itu ke dekat dagu.

"ranselmu tadi terbuka," jawab taeyong. menarik diri sebentar untuk taruh obatnya di saku jaket sebelum cowok itu periksa dagu jaehyun sekali lagi. "tadi ada bapak tua yang lihati ranselmu. lama sekali."

yang lebih tinggi cuma menggumam tidak jelas. beranjak menaruh ranselnya ke bagian dalam kursi, sisa kosong antara kursinya dan kursi taeyong. jaehyun sentuh lekuk birunya yang mulai terasa panas dan tanpa sadar mendesah pelan.

tidak romantis sama sekali. terantuk di dagu, dapat lebam, dan sekarang berbau seperti nenek-nenek yang sedang sakit pinggang.

"kau turun di stasiun mana?" taeyong bertanya ragu. sebenarnya ini sudah lewat sekitar tiga pemberhentian dari gang dekat rumahnya, dan dia sudah lebih dari tau untuk menunggu jaehyun turun lebih dulu.

"satu belokan lagi." jawab jaehyun acuh, seperti dia baru saja tidak terantuk di rahang bawah sampai berwarna biru. sebagai respon yang terlambat, dia menatap mata taeyong dan bertanya-tanya apa memang ada orang yang punya mata segelap dan sehitam itu (jaehyun harus yakinkan diri sendiri kalau mata taeyong tidak berupa lubang di tengah-tengah rongga.)

"matamu lucu."

taeyong mengerut. "ya?"

"serasi dengan warna rambutmu." dia nyengir, berikan taeyong seulas senyum kelewat lebar hingga taeyong khawatir bibirnya bakal robek sewaktu-waktu. "aku duluan, taeyong. kalau kau ada waktu, kita bisa ngobrol di hari libur. dadah!"

cowok itu tidak berikan penjelasan apa-apa. langsung balik badan mengarah ke pintu dan taeyong berakhir lihati punggung jung jaehyun dari belakang. bertanya-tanya sendiri ada apa sebelum sadar kalau—

 _oh._

dia cepat-cepat tempelkan dahinya ke jendela samping. jaehyun masih berdiri di dekat trotoar, nyengir seperti orang yang baru dapat kupon lima burger keju dari _mcdonalds_. begitu pintu depan ditutup, sosok jaehyun yang melambai semakin kelihatan kecil.

dekat leher jaehyun; biru. biru susu mirip langit habis hujan. berkasnya menelusup sampai separuh pipi kanan. lukanya tertimbun coretan biru.

jadi taeyong buru-buru usap kaca yang berembun. dingin. hujannya sudah berhenti sejak sepuluh menit lalu, sejak sebelum jaehyun turun dan nyengir kepadanya seperti orang gila. dia dekatkan wajahnya hati-hati ke depan, genggam ujung surainya sampai di depan wajah.

merah muda. kelabu sedikit. ruas akarnya masih hitam dan taeyong tidak bisa pikir apapun selain _cantikcantikcantik_ dan bagaimana perutnya terasa geli seperti disinggahi kupu-kupu.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **ps:** nemu ini di antara draft-draft jadul saya di platform sebelah.

 **pps:** saya kangen banget sama minhyung. kira-kira dia mau gak ya saya ajak makan indomi kari ayam pake telor?


End file.
